


Please Don't Marry Him

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Will knowing the future affect your decision in the present?This is heavily from the shortfilm 'This Time' by Jubilee Project and it's been so long that I wanted to write JJP for it. You can watch the original here > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhSro8Kpyfs





	

 

_ Jaebum was memorising his vows in the room when someone came rushing in and locking the door. He thought it was Mark or one of the boys but when the person was wearing a grey hoodie and when he turned - _

 

_ “Who are you??” Jaebum shouted. _

 

_ The man looks exactly like him. And the hoodie is exactly like the one he has back in the dorm. The guy was panting, panicking as if he doesn’t have enough time. _

 

_ “This is going to sound crazy but I’m you from the future. I’m here to warn you,” he said. Jaebum frowned. _

 

_ “What? Warn me? Of what? And you expect me to believe you travel back in time -” _

 

_ “Jaebum just listen to me!” he shouted. Jaebum was silenced as the ‘future him’ pant panickly. _

 

_ “One week after this wedding, there’s going to be a crash. A road accident,” ‘future-Jaebum’ said. Jaebum turned pale despite his best to not believe whatever that’s in front of him. _

 

_ “He’s going to die,” future-Jaebum said. _

 

_ Jaebum shakes his head. “No. No it can’t be. I don’t believe you. Is this some sick prank the boys are playing on me? Coz it’s not funny at all.” _

 

_ Future-Jaebum pulls his hair frustratedly. “I’m not pranking you! Do you know how hard it has been, waking up every morning, seeing that he’s no longer beside you?? That no matter what you do, he’s never going to come back?” _

 

_ Jaebum looked at him warily. “Then why are you telling me this? Why didn’t you go back in time to save him instead??” _

 

_ “You don’t think I’ve tried?! I’ve tried  _ everything _.” _

 

_ “But telling me isn’t going to save him!” Jaebum shouted, starting to feel both fear and anger. _

 

_ “I’m telling you to save yourself. Before it’s too late.” Jaebum paced around the room and someone knocked on his door asking if he’s ready. _

 

_ “Then what do you want me to do right now?” Jaebum asked pathetically. _

 

_ Future-Jaebum took a deep breath. “Tell him. Tell him that you can’t marry him.” _

 

_ Jaebum shakes his head in disbelief. His breathing is rapid, like he’s about to have an asthmatic attack. He sat down on the couch. _

 

_ “Can I ask you something? During the one week before the crash, were we happy? Do we still love each other as much as before we got married? Be honest,” Jaebum asked sincerely. _

 

_ Future-Jaebum looks down at his feet and then at the sole wedding band on his ring finger. He smiled sorrowly. _

 

_ “Every single day was like a dream. Waking up to his sleeping face every day… All you feel is your love for him. And when he wakes up and sees you staring, he hides his face under the covers and when you peel them off his face, you can see his eye smile and you fell in love all over again. Even when schedules were so hectic, at the end of the day, getting to sleep in each others’ embrace makes all your tiredness fade away.” _

 

_ Someone knocks on the door again. _

 

Jaebum jolted awake and he felt his cheeks stained with tears.

 

-

 

Jaebum adjusted his tie in front of the standing mirror. Mark came up behind him, smiling. 

 

“Nervous?” he asked.

 

Jaebum heaved a sigh and nodded. He turned to face his best friend.

 

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry,” Mark said, patting Jaebum’s upper arm. Jaebum offered him a smile back and nods. His heart still races but he tries to breathe normally.

 

“Have you seen Jinyoung?” he asked. Mark nodded. 

 

“How’s he?”

 

“He looked handsome. Just like you,” Mark laughed. Jaebum smiled to himself. 

 

“Do you think I can see him?” Jaebum asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

 

“Now? Er there’s that rule thing where the groom can’t see the bride before the wedding though. But I guess.. Since you’re both the groom, you can?” Mark grinned. “Let’s go.”

  
  


Jinyoung’s room was at the level above his and there are more people inside as compared to Jaebum’s. Mark told Jaebum to wait and knocked on the door. He peeked his head inside.

 

“Is the groom decent?” he asked cheekily. He hears Jinyoung and the others laugh.

 

“Yes Mark. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to calm the other groom down?” Jackson joked.

 

“Exactly. So can I get all of you leave the room for a while?” They were all confused but didn’t ask much questions and started leaving the room. But as one by one left the room and saw Jaebum by the side, they nodding knowingly and walked down the stairs. Jackson was the last to leave of course, warning Jinyoung that if Mark does anything stupid, shout immediately. 

 

“Yah do you think I’m a monster or something?” Mark said as Jackson passes him at the door.

 

“Well…”

 

Mark wanted to hit Jackson but the younger was faster and ran away, laughing happily. Jinyoung was finally alone and he asked Mark what’s going on. Mark didn’t answer and simply guided Jaebum inside the room, pushing him slightly. Jinyoung’s face literally lights up at the sight of Jaebum and Mark knows it’s his cue to leave.

 

“I’ll wait outside. Don’t take too long alright,” Mark said and closed the door behind him.

 

Jaebum smiled as he walked towards the younger. “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung chuckled but met him halfway with his hands out and hugged him lightly.

 

“I just wanted to see you,” Jaebum said when they parted. Jinyoung made a face, pouting slightly.

 

“You can see me later Jae~” Jinyoung said. He realised that Jaebum simply smiled and he was breathing quite rapidly even though he tried to cover it.

 

“Are you really nervous?” Jinyoung laughed as he placed a hand on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum covered Jinyoung’s hand over his chest with his own and nodded.

 

“Quite.”

 

“Relax, hyung. Everything is going to be okay,” Jinyoung said, stroking his chest comfortingly. Jaebum stared into Jinyoung’s eyes, not saying anything. His face got serious - no smile but not angry. It wipes off Jinyoung’s smile, replacing it with a concerned frown.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Jaebum didn’t respond for a moment, playing with Jinyoung’s fingers mindlessly. But then he shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

“Something is bothering you. You can tell me. What is it?” Jinyoung asked gently, his free hand cupping one side of Jaebum’s face.

 

The longer Jaebum looked into Jinyoung’s eyes, the heavier his heart feels. At the back of his head, it’s like a broken recorder, playing the voice from his nightmare again and again. He forced out a small smile and shake his head again.

 

“Nothing. Really.”

 

Jinyoung looks at him. “You know that your eyes are already welling up in tears right?”

 

Jaebum blinks and looks away. His tears fell onto his cheeks and he wipes them away quickly, laughing nervously. He turned back to Jinyoung and cupped his face. 

 

“I love you very much. You know that right?”

 

Jinyoung nodded, eyebrows still furrowed to the middle. Jaebum heaved a sigh and nodded to himself.

  
  


 

Jaebum stood at the altar with Mark and Youngjae as his best men beside him. The doors opened and Jinyoung was standing at the end of the aisle, with that beautiful eye smile of his. Jaebum smiles back.

 

-

 

It was around 3 a.m when they were all going back to their dorm in their van. It was a packed day filled with at least 5 different schedules, each at different locations. Everyone were drained out and slept throughout the journey. Jinyoung hugged Jaebum’s arm and rested his head on the elder’s shoulder and Jaebum rested his head on top of Jinyoung’s. 

 

Everything after that went by in a flash. The van swerved to the side suddenly and there was a loud sound of the horn and screeching of the tyres. The driver tried to get back on track but another bigger vehicle had already collided against them.

  
  
  



End file.
